Mauvaise nouvelle pour les buveurs de sang
by AnnySy
Summary: One-shot. Quand une pénurie de blood tablet peut rapprocher deux vampires de la Night Class...


Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF durant la trente et unième nuit, il fallait l'écrire en une heure sur le thème "consommation". Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Blood tablet. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que ce mot me trotte sans arrêt dans la tête. Je ne suis pas en manque d'ordinaire... et pourtant !

Il faut croire que ce cours ennuyeux sur la société de consommation en Amérique m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. Et je ne dois pas être le seul. Rien qu'à voir la tête déprimante d'Aido, mon estomac gargouille.

Blood tablet. Depuis que Kaname s'est absenté (pour un motif inconnu, mais bon, vous savez comment sont les sangs purs...), une étrange pénurie s'est installée. Dix jours ont passé et tous les membres de la Night Class s'interrogent désormais sur l'origine de cette mystérieuse et soudaine disparition des blood tablet ainsi que de celle de notre ami Kuran.

- Monsieur Kain ! Je vous somme d'arrêter de rêvasser pendant que je parle ! tonna la voix grave de Toga Yagari.

J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux vers cet agréable chasseur de vampire qui nous sert de professeur d'éducation civique. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu mais il venait de briser la belle image qui flottait dans mon esprit. Celle de Ruka.

- Monsieur Akatsuki ! J'ai horreur de parler dans le vide !

Ses mots inutiles résonnent dans mes oreilles et me font chavirer dans le néant. Tout à coup, ma vue se trouble, j'ai l'impression d'être sujet à des hallucinations et ma gorge me brûle terriblement. Shiki me pince alors dans le dos pour me ramener à la réalité mais déjà, Takuma s'est levé et vient dans ma direction.

- Permettez-moi Monsieur, il vaut mieux le ramener dans sa chambre pour cette fois. Vous voyez qu'il ne se sent pas bien, dit chaleureusement le beau blond.

Yagari grimace rageusement sans pour autant relancer le sujet. Il hoche difficilement la tête et poursuit son discours comme si de rien était. Mon ami aux yeux d'émeraude m'aide à me lever et je suis contraint de m'appuyer sur son épaule pour ne pas tomber par terre. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, nous quittons l'amphithéâtre. Je m'empresse de dire à mon compagnon la raison de ces étranges incidents.

- Takuma, j'ai besoin de blood tablet...

- Je sais mon ami, je sais. Je vais t'amener dans ma chambre pour ne pas trop t'épuiser et j'irai t'en chercher.

Je l'interroge faiblement :

- Mais pourquoi cette pénurie... Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Kain, apparemment un étrange évènement en ville aurait retardé les paquets qui devaient arriver il y a quinze jours. C'est pour cela que Kaname est parti voir ce qui se tramait. Si tout va bien, cette affaire devrait être réglée au plus tard d'ici ce soir. Mais je ne pensais pas que la plupart d'entre nous ne pourrait pas se passer de blood tablet pour un temps aussi réduit.

Le seuil de sa porte franchi, il me soutient afin que je m'allonge sur le divan. Mes migraines reprennent de plus belle et cette chaleur dans ma gorge devient de plus en plus insupportable.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais voir si le directeur en a gardé en réserve, m'ordonne Takuma avec ce teint grave que je ne lui connaît pas.

De toute manière vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un poil.

Les heures passent et me semblent durer une éternité quand la cloche retentit enfin. Pourtant, Takuma ne revient pas. L'inquiétude commence à me ronger. Je prie du fond de l'âme que j'ai perdue pour qu'il trouve rapidement de quoi me nourrir... C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre soudainement. La pleine lune éclaire parfaitement la pièce et je faillis m'étrangler en voyant la personne en face de moi.

- Ruka ?

- Kain, Aido vient de tout m'expliquer. Je suis là pour t'aider si je peux, me dit-elle, sûre de ce qu'elle avance.

- Ruka, tu- tu ne dois... pas rester là...

- Kain, j'ai l'habitude tu sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un vampire boit de mon sang, poursuit-elle en s'asseyant contre moi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens mes yeux virer au rouge. Ma gorge me tiraille, la chaleur m'étreint voracement, je me sens esclave de cette soif que je ne pourrais bientôt plus contrôler. Mais je ne peux pas infliger ça à Ruka, même si elle prétend en être capable. Kaname lui a un jour fait subir ce triste sort et s'en est débarrassé aussitôt. Je refuse de suivre mon instinct, plus animal qu'humain. Mais ai-je vraiment été un jour humain ?

Mes canines apparaissent. Je ne connais pas l'étendue de ma force, elle pourrait le regretter de sa vie. Et puis, ses longs cheveux doux comme le satin viennent effleurer ma joue. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la croquer. Ruka a beau encore croire en Kaname, je sais maintenant qu'elle ne m'est plus indifférente.

La belle se penche encore et encore au niveau de ma mâchoire.

- Ruka, arrête... c'est de la folie.

- De la pure folie, oui. Mais tu en as envie et moi j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je t'en prie, fais-le, m'ordonne-t-elle doucement, les prunelles humides.

Et là, un toquement sur le panneau de bois se fait entendre. Je n'hésite plus, je passe à l'acte. Takuma vient d'entrer et assiste sans broncher à la scène. Ruka ferme les yeux, elle pleure silencieusement. De mon côté, je ne sais plus où je suis, je peux lire en elle aussi clairement que dans mon esprit. Et ce que j'apprends me laisse perplexe. Son amour à sens unique pour le sang-pur est immense, pourtant je vois en contrepartie de l'incertitude, du doute... Il y a un autre homme qui compte pour elle. Et c'est moi.

Finalement Takuma se décide à réagir et nous sépare vivement, non sans nous faire des reproches injurieux.

Le lendemain, l'affaire "consommation de blood tablet" est réglée et le retour de Kaname dans la Night Class se fait dans la bonne humeur protocolaire où mon cousin Aido y excelle très bien d'ailleurs. Je croise de nouveau Ruka en fin de soirée dans le couloir du dortoir Est. Elle est seule. Je tente donc le tout pour le tout, même si au fond je sais bien que cela ne servira pas à grand chose. Je suis surpris, elle entame un long discours harmonieux sans oser affronter mon regard.

- Kain, je te demande pardon pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te demander ce genre de choses. Tu as dû me prendre pour une folle et tu as entièrement raison de le penser. À l'avenir, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ces demandes pour le moins gênantes. Mais je t'en supplie, n'en parle à personne.

Ému par son état de mélancolie, je la prends littéralement dans mes bras d'où elle ne s'enfuit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Tout compte fait, un manque de blood tablet peut être bien utile parfois.


End file.
